Maybe Baby
by BrandyLautner94
Summary: Brandy Katelyn is your normal Senior high school student, beside the fact that she is in love with her best friend Taylor Lautner.  Yes he is famous in this.
1. The End of Summer

***Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Lautner –oh I wish I did- Haha, but everything else is made up by me and the OC or my friends, beside Taylor Lautner.***

**Chapter One: The End of Summer **

I heard his lawn mower start up again as I walked outside my house to pick up the mail from the mail box. As I walked down the side walk that lead to my driveway; I saw him. He was shirtless and tan as could be. I watched as he made a line in the yard and turned to come back up. The muscle in his arms flexed and the sweat rolled down his body. I smiled at his beautiful soul. I finally got to my mail box; I opened it and grabbed the mail. As I grabbed the mail I began looking through it; when I heard a whistle. I turned around to see him looking at me with a smile on his face; he waved and winked at me. I smiled and waved back dropping the mail on the road. I sighed, bent down and picked it up.

"Baby; I got you some water!" I heard Scarlett call. I turned and saw her hugging his neck. I rolled my eyes and began to walk back to my house.

"Thanks." I heard Taylor say as he cut the lawn mower off again. Yes sir that's right I live next to the famous movie star Taylor Daniel Lautner. Now let me explain some things. My name is Brandy Katelyn, I'm seventeen years old and I'm about to start my senior year of high school. I've lived in my house all my life, Taylor moved next door to me when I was going into junior high. I remember when he moved in. I was sitting on my deck when my mom called me inside, because we had some guests. I walked inside and there stood Taylor, his mom Deb, his dad Daniel, and his little sister Makena who was six at the time. From there, we hung out all the time, we babysat Makena a lot and we went to school together. We both met my other best friend Hayley in sixth grade together. Taylor came to high school with us the first year then he dropped out and went to homeschooling since he had so many movies to shoot. During my sophomore year was when Hayley and I met Scarlett Maria King. Scarlett was the new girl at Sea View high, and Hayley and I took her under our wings. I remember when Scarlett stopped talking to me, then losing my best friend at the end of sophomore year. I brought Scarlett over to my house one night –Taylor had now been seen in the movies: Shark Boy and Lava Girl, Cheaper by the Dozen 2, Twilight, and New Moon; and he was working on Eclipse.- and Taylor came over to my house and Scarlett freaked out and they talked all night and they left together –Taylor didn't talk to me at all that night, so yes, you can say that I was jealous.- Well after a couple of weeks of Taylor not coming over to my house, not calling, texting, or online chatting with me, and Scarlett giving me evil looks at school; I went over to Taylor's house and demanded to know what was up. He told me weren't friends anymore and that I should leave. Well I did leave… crying.

Well then it became junior year and it was me and Hayley together forever. We both lost a best friend during sophomore year and it was painful for both of us. I remember when I had to go over to Taylor's house one night to babysit Makena. I went over and Taylor was there. I didn't even stop to say 'hello' I just closed the door and walked up the stairs to Makena's room. I was playing Barbie's with Makena when there was a knock on the door, I turned and there stood Taylor. I looked at him and then looked back down and brushed my Barbie's hair.

"Yes Taylor?" Makena asked.

"Is it okay if I steal Brandy for a second?" He asked her. I sighed.

"Sure. I'll do Lilly's hair." Makena said as she took my doll. I smiled at her and stood up.

"I'll be back soon." I told her then, I walked out the door and over to Taylor's room without making eye contact. I sat down on his couch.

"Yes Taylor?" I asked as I looked up at him. He hadn't really changed much since I last saw him; he just got a little buffer. No complaining done.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you last year." He said with a sigh and I looked at him.

"Why are you saying sorry now?" I asked him.

"Because you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you." Taylor said as he put his hand on my face. I placed my hand on his hand and grabbed it.

"Taylor; we were best friends and I lost you and I think you lost me." I sighed as I heard his parents walk in the door. "Believe me Taylor I didn't want to lose you, but you're with Scarlett now and I can't mess with that." I said as I dropped his hand and walked out of his room.

So Taylor and Scarlett were together for my whole junior year; Taylor broke up with her on the first day of summer break. Scarlett must have not been able to take a hint because she was still all over him, trying to win him back but he didn't want her. Well that's at least what I heard from Access Hollywood and E! News; isn't it crazy that I have to learn about my best friend –yes he is still and will always be my number one best friend in my mind.- through the TV reports. Hayley and I still get followed around by paparazzi.

"Bran; let's go!" Hayley called as she walked in the front door of my house. I smiled as I grabbed my bag and keys off the table and ran to her.

"Hey!" I called as I ran past her and into my kitchen; I grabbed a water bottle out of the ice box and walked back over to her. We were going to see Eclipse one last time on our summer break.

"Cute Jacob shirt Brandy." Hayley said as I stopped in front of her. I smiled; I still love my best friend enough to give him all the support he needs, and that's why I'm Team Jacob. Well and because I love my best friend like Jacob loves Bella.

"Thanks. Love yours too." I told her as we walked out my front door. I locked the door and we made our way to Hayley's red and black Mini Copper. I was about to open the car door when I heard Taylor's lawn mower stop, I looked up to see him looking at me.

"Hey Bran; were y'all headed?" Taylor asked me. I looked at him and smiled, he hadn't called me Bran in the longest time.

"We're going to see Eclipse one last time over summer break." I told him and got in the car as I watched Scarlett give me an evil glare. Hayley and I soon got to the theater and saw Eclipse. Hayley dropped me off at my house around 8pm; my parents were on a business trip for two weeks, so I had the house to myself. I was in my room getting ready for tomorrow which was the first day of school; when my door bell rang. I threw a jacket over my tank top and walked down the stairs to my door. I looked out the window and saw Taylor standing there in blue jeans and red button down shirt and his black vans. I opened the door and he smiled at me.

"Hi." I said as I zipped my jacket up, I was so underdressed. I wondered if he had dressed up for me.

"Hey; I need to talk to you." He said as he smiled at me.

"Okay; come on in." I told him as I opened the door for him and let him step on through. I shut the door and we made our way to the couch.

"So; what do you need to talk about Taylor?" I asked him as I looked up at him.

"I wanted to tell you that I will be attending Sea View High for my senior year." Taylor told me. Now I can see it; my best friend will the most popular person there and I won't ever be able to talk to him again.

"Taylor I'm saying this because your still my best friend; I think it will be a good idea, it's just I don't want you to get hurt, but I might as well say that I'm being selfish, because I'm about to be; I just don't want to lose you, even though I already have." I stopped and looked down at my hands. "You're gunna be in the popular crowd cause you are: Taylor Daniel Lautner; and once you're in that crowd you won't be able to see me anymore, cause I'm not in that crowd, and frankly Taylor I don't want to lose you again, even though we haven't really talked in a year." I told him how I felt and I was hoping that he would tell me he felt the same. Taylor took my hand and sighed.

"Brandy; you always were and always will be my best friend. You know everything about me that Scarlett will never know and Hayley doesn't know, and I know things about you that Hayley will never know. Brandy you can be selfish all you want, because I love that about you; you want your friends to be safe and to do the right thing. I want to go to school and just live the life of a normal senior; and yes I'm sure they won't make me feel normal, but you will; you always have. This is why I'm here, Bran; I don't want to lose you again either and I love you with all of my heart and even if I get put in to the popular crowd you will always be right there next to me, because I want to mend things with you, Bran and I want a relationship with you that I didn't have with Scarlett and I know you're the only person I can get that type of relationship with Bran; so can we start over?" Taylor told me. I smiled and wiped away the tears that were running down my cheek.

"Yes Taylor I would love too." I said as I threw my arms around his neck. His arms found their place around my waist.

"I wanna make a pact right here, right now; that we will be best friends forever and no popular people will take us away from each other." Taylor told me. I smiled.

"Deal."


	2. 4:30 AM

**Chapter Two: 4:30am**

I turned over in my bed and looked at the clock; it read 4:30am. I sighed and got up even though my alarm would have gone off at 5am. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Hayley and Taylor. I walked downstairs and got a water bottle and ran back up the stairs when I heard my phone going off. I picked it up and saw that I had a new text message; from Taylor.

"Hey Bran; why you up so early?" He texted me. I smiled; I love that he stills calls me Bran.

"Just woke up and decided to get up; I think it's the nerves." I texted him back as I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat. My phone went off saying I had a text. I opened it.

"Oh same here; what are you nervous about? I think I'm nervous that I'll do something to hurt my best friend again and I don't want to do that." Taylor texted me again, I smiled and began to reply.

"Just the start of senior year and having you in school with me again." I replied as I ate my breakfast. As soon as I was done I went back to my room and began to get ready. I was finishing up my make up when I got two text messages. I picked up my phone and opened the messages. One was from Taylor and one was from Hayley. Hayley's said hey. I replied to her's and opened Taylor's.

"Senior year is gunna be beast with us being together in the same school every day!" Taylor texted me again, I smiled and began to reply.

"Yes it will. Let me know when you're at school." I sent him and began to finish my make up again.

I headed out to my car and looked over to Taylor's house and saw that his Audi was gone. I smiled and hopped in my car and began to make my way to Sea View High School.


	3. Good Morning Sting Rays

**Chapter Three: Good Morning Sting Rays **

I pulled into the student parking lot and saw that Hayley and Taylor were already here. I parked my car between Hayley's and Taylor's; I turned off my car and grabbed my purse from the passenger seat. As I placed the bag over my shoulder I felt my phone go off. I took it out and saw that I had two texts. I opened them; one was from Hayley and one was from Taylor. I opened Hayley's message and began to read it.

"Hurry your little butt up and get to school, there is a gang of girls all over Taylor and they won't leave him alone." Hayley's text read. I opened the car door hard and jumped out of my pink beetle and slammed the door shut and opened the back door and grabbed my book bag and shut the door and ran off towards the school. As I crossed the parking lot I heard some girl scream Taylor's name and I watched her run through the door. I sped my pace up and made my way to the door. I opened the door and walked in and saw Hayley's hands franticly waving back and forth to show me where she was as I turned my eye contact towards her, and I saw about half of the girls that attend Sea View were standing around Taylor; I ran over there and told Hayley to help me.

"EVERYONE LEAVE HIM ALONE! MOVE AWAY FROM TAYLOR!" Hayley and I screamed, all the girls turned their heads toward our voices and stared at us like we were 'The Ghost of Christmas Past.' I began to shoo them away with my hands. Finally when all the girls were gone I sat down next to Taylor.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I sat my hand on top of his. He looked over at me and the look in his eyes that was staring back at me made me smile.

"Yeah, now." He said as he interlaced our fingers together. I smiled as the 7 o'clock bell rang and kids began to enter from the buses.

"Let's go see who our homeroom teachers are." Hayley said as we got up. I grabbed my book bag and we all walked over to the atrium. I looked for the letter 'B'. I finally found it and looked over to my left and saw that Hayley and Taylor were off to the side. I walked over to them.

"So what homeroom do you have?" I asked them.

"We both have Mr. Howell." Hayley told me.

"Who do you have, Bran?" Taylor asked me.

"Mrs. Harris, next door to Mr. Howell." I told them with a smile. Taylor smiled at me and the 7:14 bell rang and we made our way to our homerooms. I waved bye to them as I entered Mrs. Harris's room and that's when I spotted: Kristen Beuthin, Sarah Baker, and Michelle Britt; some of my friends from over the years.

"Brandy!" Sarah called as she saw me walk in. She waved me over to the table that they were sitting at. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked them.

"Nothing much, just texting Noah; it's our one year today." Kristen told me. I smiled at her. Noah Calhoun; Kristen's boyfriend, I never thought that she would date a jock, but she did, and it worked for her, and they are adorable together.

"That's amazing." I stated. "How are you and Alex?" I asked Sarah. Alex was her boyfriend at the end of the year.

"Oh we had sex and then I broke it off and now I'm perusing Kaleb Flores." Sarah told me. I nodded my head and smiled. Sarah Baker; she's the funniest person you'll ever meet, but she's bit of a whore. People call her the Village Whore.

"Cool, so Michelle, what's new?" I asked her.

"Well I and Dustin broke it off and now I'm trying to get Jonathan Pye to ask me to homecoming." She smiled. I smiled and began to say something when the late bell rang and Mrs. Harris began handing out our class lists. I read over mine. First Period: Honors Us History. Second Period: Honors Senior Language Arts. Third Period: Latin Three. Fourth Period: Chorus. Fifth Period: Pre-Cal. Sixth Period: A. Lunch B. Homeroom. Seventh Period: Forensics. I smiled at my class list, it had everything I wanted.

"I heard Taylor's back here and he broke up with Scarlett for you." Sarah told me with a sly smile on her face. I smiled back and blushed a little.

"Yes he's back and broke up with Scarlett, but I don't know if he broke up with her for me." I told them. They began to laugh.

"That boy is totally into you and he would be stupid to not like you." Kristen stated as the bell began to ring for first period. I said bye to them and walked out into the hallway were I saw Taylor and Hayley waiting on me. I smiled at them and ran over to them and slammed right into Taylor as I tripped over a freshman. Taylor caught me in his arms and began to laugh.

"Be careful clumsy." Taylor said with a smile as he winked at me. I smiled back and stood back up.

"So what do y'all have for classes?" I asked them.

"I have Honors History, Language Arts, French, weight training, AP Pre-cal, lunch, homeroom, and then Gym. " Taylor told me. I smiled.

"I have the same, but third I have Latin, then I have chorus and then I have pre-cal and last I have forensics." I told them.

"Oh I have the same as you Brandy, but I have honors Pre-cal, I also have French with Taylor, but I have AP Language Arts, and last I have forensics." Hayley told me as we entered first period. I sat down in the middle of Taylor and Hayley as Dr. Barkley came on the intercom.

"Good Morning Sting Rays, Welcome back and welcome freshmen. Seniors; let's rock this year." Dr. Barkley said as the classroom went up in a roar of seniors ready for their last year.


	4. LunchTime,FootballPractice,&SweatyKisses

**Chapter Four: Lunch Time, Football Practice, and Sweaty Kisses.**

It was finally lunch time. I ran out into the Math hallway and met up with Hayley and Taylor.

"I'm so hungry!" I said as I leaned into Taylor. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I have no idea how I'll make it through with this late lunch time." Hayley said I smiled up to Taylor.

"I know right." I complained as we walked into the Commons.

"Brandy!" Coach Green called to me. I turned and walked over to him with a smile.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"You are Sea View's new football manager." He told me. I swear my eyes got two times their size.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yes ma'am, be at practice this afternoon at 2:20 sharp." He told me.

"Yes sir, I'll be there. Thank you so much." I said to him as I ran off to Taylor and Hayley who were sitting at the middle table.

"Guess what guys!" I screamed across the commons.

"What?" Hayley and Taylor asked, concerned as I came to the table.

"I'm manager of the football team!" I screamed. Taylor and Hayley jumped up and wrapped their arms around me. I smiled.

"Congrats." They said in unison.

I sat in Mr. Black's class listening to him read the rules and other classroom things to us while I watched the big hand on the clock slowly move to 2:10.  
"You may pack up." Mr. Black told us. I packed all my things into my bag and looked at my watch. It read 2:09. I pulled my purse over my shoulder and put my back pack on my back and stood as the bell rang. I ran out the door and over to Mrs. Kinsley's room. Where Hayley's forensics class was held; I waited as she walked out of the door. I smiled at her and we made our way down to the basement.

"Are you ready to manage the football team?" Hayley asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said as we walked into the Girls Locker Room. I put my things down and waved bye to Hayley as she walked off to Cross Country. I walked over to Coach Green's office.

"Hey Coach." I called as I walked in.

"Hey Brandy, I need you to go out to the field and fill the water bottles up for the boys." He told me. I smiled.

"Yes sir, right on it." I told him as I walked out to the practice field. I began to fill up the bottles when Taylor walked over to me.

"Can I have some water please?" He asked me.

"Sure." I nodded as I grabbed a bottle and opened the cap and handed it to him. He gulped down some water and handed it back to me.

"You're the best." Taylor told me as he walked back over to the boys.

I watched the boys practice different things and I gave them water and refilled their bottles. I had a lot of fun meeting the new boys on the team and just hanging out.

Practice was over and I walked in with all the guys. I was walking out of the locker room when a large hand caught my waist and turned me around. I smiled when I saw Taylor smiling down at me.

"Hey." Taylor whispered as he pushed me softly towards the wall. I smiled as my back hit the wall softly.

"Hey." I whispered back as his hands wrapped around my waist, I smiled at him and wiped the sweat off that was rolling down his nose. Taylor smiled back at me as he pulled me close to him. I watched as he leaned closer to me, his hot, sweet breath blowing against my face. I smiled as I closed my eyes and leaned up to his face. I relaxed when I felt his soft, full lips touch mine. My body sent shock waves from my lips to my toes. The fireworks that were going off behind my eyelids were better than any Fourth of July show. I began to kiss his lips back softly at first then, full of passion. My hands traveled their way up his bare sweaty chest to his face, then into his beautiful locks of sweaty brown hair. I never thought sweat was good on anyone, but anything on Taylor was perfect. I felt his lips free a little from my death grip. I opened my eyes and saw that he was staring at me, smiling.

"You're so beautiful, Bran." Taylor told me. I smiled and pulled his face back to my lips and began to kiss him again. Those sweaty kisses made this the best first day of school ever.


End file.
